La rencontre
by Emylia Snape
Summary: Une jeune étudiante tout frais sorti de Poudlard risque d'y retourné plus tôt que prévu. Ayant ainsi une 2 eme chance de séduire l'homme quelle aime. Emylia Perceval risque de tout essayer, je dis bien tout.


L'histoire qui suit contient des personnages, des lieux , etc... qui appartient à l'univers de J.K.R. Je ne touche donc pas d'argent de cette histoire, que le plaisir de l'écrire et d'y inclure certain de mes personnages inventés par moi.

**La rencontre**

**Chapitre 1**

_L'été dernier sur ce chemin même , je faisait la rencontre la plus innatendue.J'étais bien loin de me douter que ce serait le debut de ..._

_**BANG**_

-Hé merde!

_Éclats de rires sur les autres tables de la térasse._

-La ferme , criais-je aux sorciers m'entourant, le regard noir.

_Je me relève et remet ma chaise en place pour me rassoir._

_Moi et ma fichue habitude de me balancer_

_Bon où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! La rencontre..._

[Retour en arrière d'un ans]

(Emy.P)

Moi Emylia Perceval, je venais de finir mes études à Poudlard. Le garçon qui à survécu rentrait à Poudlard l'année après mon départ. J'avais maintenant 18 ans et j'allais commencé des cours de potion avancé pour devenir un Maitre des potions.

Donc c'est le coeur en joie que je me rendis sur le chemin de traverse pour aller acheter mes fournitures en é tout de noir ( car oui lorsque j'étais à Poudlard , le profésseur Rogue m'émerveillait) avec la cape flottant au vent (à la Rogue , c'est sûr).

Arrivée devant le magasin, j'entrai pour prendre ma commande d'ingrédients et ne vis pas l'homme en noir , au fond de la boutique qui me regardait avec un air perplexe. Je resortis tout aussi vite pour aller vers la boutique de livres.

(S.R)

La rentrée allait être dans un mois, donc une semaine ou deux , le chemin de traverse allait être pleins d'élèves de Poudlard. Alors , il devait y aller pour acheter ses ingrédients manquant dans sa réserve à Poudlard avant que cela n'avait pas envie de voir d'élèves avant la rentrée.

C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il se leva du fauteil noir de son salon et coutourna son tapis vert forêt pour éviter de le salir de ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas enlevés depuis son retour du bureau de Dumbledor.

Celui-ci l'avait convoqué pour lui dire que c'était cette année que Harry Potter allait rentré à Poudlard. Il frissonna de dégout à l'idée de devoir enseigner au fils de son pire ennemie. Une autre bonne raison d'aller en avance sur le chemin de traverse pour éviter le jeune Potter.

C'est donc sur cette autre pensée qu'il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot à coté de la cheminé de brique noir de son manoir.

-Chemin de traverse, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Des flammes vertes l'enveloppairent et la seconde d'après, il était rendu dans la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur.

-Ah Professeur Rogue, je me demandais justement si vous alliez arrivé bientô Freija m'a justement dit tout a l'heure qu'il venait de garnir ses étagère de nouveaux ingrédients frais.

-Merci pour le renseignement Tom. (hé oui severus le remercit , car on ne rigole pas avec les potions )

Sur le chemin de traverse, il s'offrit le luxe de prendre une grande boucher d'air frais. Le matin à cette heure là , il y avait peu de monde. Il aimait ça ,car il détestait être trop entouré.

Il prit alors la direction de la librairie "Fleurie et Bott" pour aller chercher son livre qu'il avait mit de côté. À peine rentré à l'intérieur, il en resortit presque aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Après cela , il se rendit dans le magasin de Freija pour aller voir les ingrédients.

-Bonjour Severus , dit monsieur Freija quand il rentra.

Rogue tressaillit à cette familiarité de Freija , dont il ne s'était pas encore habitué.

-Les nouveaux ingrédients sont à l'arrière , dit-il en pointant l'autre extrémité de la boutique.

Severus s'y rendit traversant les deux longues rangée. La cloche annonçant l'entrée d'une cliente sonna ne pu retenir son réflexe de se retourner.

Il vit alors une femme au cheveux noir frisotant légerement jusqu'aux é était habillée tout de noir et bougait sa cape de façon similaire à la sienne qui le laissa perplexe.

-Bonjour, je suis venue chercher ces ingredients ci, dit-telle d'une voix qui lui semblait familière, mais qui avait une touche plus sensuel qu'a sont souvenir.

Freija prit la liste qu'elle lui montrait et parti dans l'entrepot pour revenir presque aussitôt une boite dans les mains.

-Premiere année en étude de potion avancée, dit -il.

-Oui , répondit la mystérieuse femme, futur Maitre potioniste.

Elle paya et resortit avec le même mouvement de cape que quand elle était rentrée et qui fit frissonner Severus.

Sans savoir pourquoi , il lui prit l'envie de la suivre pour découvrir qui elle était. C'est sous le regard intérrogatoire de Freija qu'il sortit à la suite de la fille.

(Emy.P)

Bon maintenant les livres.

Je pris donc la direction de la librairie "Fleurie et Bott". C'était une matinée magnifique. Ce debut de soleil caressant ma peau d'une douce chaleur n'était pas désagreable. Je leva la tête et pris un grand respire , ne remarquant pas l'homme qui me suivait depuis chez Freija.

Je me mis alors à rêvasser à mes années à Poudlard.

C'était le bon temps , quest-ce que j'ai pu en faire des bétises.

Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers les cachots de Poudlard ou les cours de potion y étaient fantastique. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y continuer sous l'enseignement du Professeur Rogue.

C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu aurais aimé apprendre de lui , comme toutes les choses que ses magnifiques mains auraient pu te montrer me dit alors la voix perverse de mon sub conscient.

Je secoua la tête comme-ci cela me permetterait de faire évacuer ces pensées et par la même occasion cette voix.( Non elle souffre pas de double personnalité,c'est un peu la voix de sa conscience... si bien sur on peut appelé sa , une conscience...SLASH * giffle de la conscience en question*. Aie! oki j'arrête)

Remarquant que je m'avais arrêté lorsque j'avais secoué la tête , je repris mon chemin et entra dans la boutique.

-Direction section Potion, dis-je à voix haute en levant le poing, le sourire aux lèvres déclanchant ainsi quelques rires des rares clients matinaux.

Je souris au clients qui me saluairent ravi du changement d'ambiance que je venais de produire en me rendant vers la rengée potion.

**DLING-DLING**

Un client entrait, mais je ne detourna pas la tête trop concentré sur les titres de livres j'usqu'à ce que j'entende:

-Monsieur Rogue! Vous avez oublié quelque chose?

Je me retourna tellement vite que j'aurais pu me rompre le cou. Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque mes yeux rencontrairent s'eux du professeur... qui me fixait aussi.

**Fin chapitre 1**

Note de l'autor :hahaha sa donne l'impression de se faire claquer la fenêtre au nez une fin comme sa ^_^. J'adore faire des fin de ce genre la ou on se demande ce qui va se passer.

J'ai une petite idée de la suite et je sais de déjà le millieux aussi mais, la fin reste un mystère pour moi. C'est souvent comme sa que j'écris sans savoir comment ça va finir car on sait jamais qu'elles nouvelles idées peut surgir.

ps: je risque de pas publier très vite car j'ai un peu mon francais qui a descendu et aussi parce que je n'ai pas souvent le temps d'écrire.

Review please et soyez pas trop méchant . C'est ma première expérience.


End file.
